Remembering
by Love Always Severus
Summary: Lucius Malfoy awakens from a nightmare...but was it really a dream? Dumbledore has a lot of explaining to do! Good!Voldemort, Good!Lucius, Bad!Dumbles, Malfoy twins!Draco/Dante MPREG WARNING
1. Chapter 1

It was a cruel and blistery night as icy blue eyes opened in shock, "James..." he whispered into his lonely bedroom. The man breathed heavily as if he had awoken from a nightmare. He glanced around the room as if checking for danger before quickly getting himself out of bed. "What did you do, James?" he asked himself as he hurried to his study.

He burst into the room and ran to the far wall, the wall he hadn't felt compelled to look at in over thirteen years. He was quickly scanning his family tree, looking for what his dream had shaken loose. He felt his heart stop as he found the name he had thought had died, "Dante…" he began to feel tears streaming down his face.

He thumped into his chair and continued to stare at the name on the wall, directly under his name, Lucius Abraxous Malfoy, and right besides Draco Lucius Malfoy was the name he had forgotten until his mind had finally remembered. A memory charm that had finally broken and revealed to him his second son, Draco's twin, Dante James Malfoy.

As the Malfoy Lord sat he remembered the memories that had plagued him in his dreams.

~oOo~

" _James! Why in Merlin's name were you with her?!" Lucius asked angrily, his eyes shining with unshed tears._

 _A man with raven hair and hazel eyes, concealed by glasses to large for his face, frowned in response. "You know how much I love you, Luc, but my father wants me to marry a light witch and have an heir. He knows you're a dark wizard, and while I agree with the Dark Lords plans, I do agree with my father's desire for a Potter heir."_

 _Lucius could feel his anger burning in his veins, "So you were planning on marrying the little mudblood the whole time?!" he asked harshly, gaining a small sense of satisfaction as the other man winced as if struck. "You didn't really care about me, if you actually cared about me you would have seen the signs. We were supposed to go out tonight, James."_

 _The man called James raised an eyebrow, "So where were you Luc?! Were you out with that little chit Narcissa?! I know your father still has that marriage contract between you two!"_

" _He broke the damn contract when I went to see him! That's where I was James! Right after I had been to St. Mungo's I went straight to my father so that we could be together!"_

 _James hazel eyes softened as he listened to the man he loved, "Oh Luc…" His eyes then became concerned, "Why were you at St. Mungo's? Are you sick? Are you dying? For Merlin's sake tell me!"_

" _Why should I tell you?" His eyes harsh, "Why in Merlin's name should I tell you anything anymore?! You all but admitted you were going to marry the mudblood!"_

" _Only because I thought you were going to marry Narcissa!" James let out harshly._

 _Lucius had a calculating look in his eyes now, "And now that I don't have the contract with Narcissa?"_

" _I don't want to marry Lily Evens, Lucius…" James said with a sigh, "but we both need heirs…I still can't believe your father cancelled the contract…unless…" his hazel eyes widened in shock. He looked for truth in the silver pools of his beloved. "Luc, are you…? Am I…? Are we going to be…parents?" he asked softly coming to stand in front of Lucius._

 _Lucius pulled his eyes away from James' hazel orbs, "I do not need you to be with me, Potter only for my children. If you'd rather be with the mudblood than go ahead I will take care of my children alone!"_

" _Children?" James asked incredulously, "Lucius, are there more than one?"_

 _Lucius' eyes softened significantly at the mention of his babies, "Twin boys."_

" _Luc, for a male to be able to have children in itself is incredibly rare but twins!" James exclaimed excitedly._

 _Lucius turned to look at James again his eyes turning harsh again, "And what about Evens? James, if you don't love me you have no reason to stay. I won't let my children be hurt by someone who claims to love them and then turns and runs into the arms of that mudblood!"_

" _The only reason I would ever marry Lily Evens is because the Potter's need an heir! My father no longer has any leg to stand on! Luc, if you're a bearer and pregnant with our twins there is no way I'll miss that!" He said with passion as he cupped Lucius' face in his hands. "Lucius, I love you and our children. I will meet you at the manor in an hour, I need to see my father."_

~oOo~

Lucius could remember what happened after that plainly. James had returned in high spirits, Lord Potter still did not approve of him since he was a Dark Wizard but because he was with child he allowed James to break things off with the mudblood.

They had become engaged that night and married shortly after. Lucius refused to be married when he was as big as a house and he knew they would become to busy when the boys were born.

After the wedding James had a falling out with his father over their beliefs. James sided with Lucius on the Dark Side. He had been inducted into Voldemort's inner circle and had formed a sort of friendship with the man.

He felt tears again as he remembered the day his babies were born.

~oOo~

 _James had been in the Dark Lord's study discussing war strategies as Lucius relaxed in the den. He was nine months pregnant and ready to burst any minute. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his lower back that knocked the wind right out of him. He lowered his hands to his bump and rubbed it gently. "Calm down boys, please don't kick Mummy anymore." He pleaded with them gently, chuckling slightly as he remembered the argument he had with James about what they'd be called by their children. They had finally decided that James would be Daddy and Lucius would be Mummy._

 _It was ten minutes later that he felt the pain again only it was harsher and more sharp. Lucius was more alert now, "Ok, that was not a kick." Lucius admitted to himself breathlessly. Now that he knew that his children wanted out he knew he needed to find James as soon as possible._

" _Dobby!" he called, still slightly breathless._

 _A creature with large green eyes and flappy ears answered the call, "Yes Master Malfoy, how may Dobby be helping Master Malfoy?"_

" _Get James please, Dobby…tell him the twins are coming."_

 _Dobby's eyes widened impossibly and his ears flapped wildly as he nodded his head quickly. "Dobby will get Master James for Master Malfoy, right away!" and he popped away._

 _A few minutes and another contraction later Dobby popped back in twisting his hands nervously. "Mister Dark Lord sir would not let Dobby in Master Malfoy. Yous be telling Dobby not to bother Mister Dark Lord sir…"_

" _Ignore that order for now, Dobby! If the Dark Lord gets angry just tell him that I said his godchildren want out! Now get me James!" Lucius exclaimed in pain._

 _Dobby's ears flapped again with a nod as he left again. This time when he returned it was with a concerned James and a hovering Voldemort. "Luc? Are you alright, Love?"_

" _No I'm not bloody well alright! I started having contractions almost an hour ago and sent Dobby to you! Where the bloody hell where you?!" Lucius cried out as he bent over in pain again._

" _I'll summon the healer." Voldemort said in a firm voice as he quickly and quietly left the room._

 _James moved the hair from Lucius' face as he helped the blonde wizard relax. "I'm sorry love, Tom and I were discussing contracts."_

" _You said we wouldn't discuss contracts until we learned if either of them has the ability." Lucius breathed in-between contractions._

 _James chuckled, "You know that through blood it is most likely to pass on to at least one of them, and we can have the healer check when they're born."_

" _Fine." Lucius sighed, "But only if he's interested in men. If both of our sons are straight they will marry women! I will not force one of my straight sons to marry a man, James Charlus Potter-Malfoy!"_

 _James smiled as he caressed his husbands face, "Never love, it's only to keep them safe."_

 _Lucius nodded again as another contraction hit him. The healer entered then and they all moved to the Malfoy's room as they prepared to welcome two more little wizards._

" _I swear to Merlin, James Potter-Malfoy you will never touch me again!" The blonde exclaimed as the healer told him to push._

 _James winced as his husband squeezed his hand, nearly breaking the bones. "Whatever you want love."_

 _Minutes later they heard the cry of a baby, the healer smiled as she handed him to James. "A little boy."_

" _Draco…" James whispered gently as he accepted the bundle, "Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

 _Lucius smiled gently and nodded in agreement with the name before another contraction came along, causing him to push again. This time when the baby came there was no cry._

 _James quickly put Draco in his cot and went to Lucius' side, holding his hand as the blonde began to panic. "Where's my baby? Why isn't he crying? James? Where is he James?!"_

 _James cupped the man's face and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. "It's alright Luc, everything's going to be okay, Love." He continued on even after his own tears began to fall._

 _Lucius was sobbing, still looking for the healer and his youngest baby. "James! I want to see my baby! My Dante! Where is he James?!"_

" _The healer is doing what she can, Love." James whispered gently._

 _Suddenly there was a soft cry, it didn't come from the cot and it wasn't a full cry like Draco had given. The healer was suddenly there holding a tiny baby, smaller than what Draco had been. "His lungs weren't fully developed, I used a spell that is like muggle steroids. It hurried the growth of his lungs. Draco is still much larger and healthier than this little one, but he should be fine now." She said with a gentle smile as she handed the small baby to its Mother._

 _Lucius quickly cuddled his child. He kissed the baby's forehead, eyes, nose, and lips before allowing happy tears to fill his eyes. "My baby, my Dante."_

 _James let out a breath he didn't even know he was holing before he placed his hand on his youngest son's head in a loving manner. "He's alright, Love, he's alive."_

 _Lucius nodded as he went back to smothering his child in kisses. He kissed the baby's belly and all of his fingers and toes before kissing his head again. James went and gathered Draco, placing him in his Mother's arms next to Dante._

" _They're beautiful, James." Lucius said in awe as he watched his now sleeping sons._

 _James smiled softly and kissed the blonde's lips, "They are gorgeous, Love."_

 _Lucius then turned to the healer who was packing her things to leave. "Are either of them bearers?"_

" _The little one, Dante…" the healer said with a smile. "He's a bearer."_

 _Lucius smiled at the woman, "Thank you, Poppy."_

" _My pleasure, Lucius. Take care of those little boys, they are certainly precious." She said gently, "Should I let Tom in on my way out?"_

 _Lucius nodded with a smirk, "If you could Poppy, we'd appreciate it."_

 _James smiled at his husband as he just watched their children, "He will never let anything happen to them." He said gently._

" _I think it's a good idea to go ahead with the contract for Dante." Lucius said quietly, "He's so delicate, I think it's a good plan for him, and if he ever wants out we will break it."_

 _James nodded his agreement as Tom entered the room. He looked worried, "I heard one cry…"_

" _They are both safe, Tom." James said as he gestured for the man to come closer._

 _The man with ruby red eyes came closer to the blondes bedside, "They are both gorgeous, Lucius, James."_

" _This is Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy, the Malfoy heir." Lucius said handing James the oldest baby before he turned to the smaller baby in his arms. "And this is Dante James Potter-Malfoy." He said handing the baby to the Dark Lord._

" _He's yours to protect, Tom." James said locking eyes with the Dark wizard. "Don't make us regret this, Tom."_

 _But the small bundle in his arms had already entranced him. The baby had opened his eyes to reveal startling emerald green eyes. Tom felt this rush of emotion take over him, "I'll protect him with my life."_

 _Lucius smiled when he watched his lord bond with his baby, "Good."_

~oOo~

Things had gone horribly wrong after that. Dumbledore had found out about his children and had imperioed James to take Dante and marry Lily Evens in secret. He wiped his memory of his husband and his youngest baby and married him off to Narcissa.

He needed to find Tom, he needed to find out what happened that night in Godric's Hallow. He needed to find out now! He jumped from his chair and marched his way through his manor. He jumped into the floo and shouted, "Riddle Manor!"

He hopped out of the green flames and made his way to the Dark Lords study, "My Lord." He said respectfully as he bowed.

Ruby red eyes burned in a fury at being disturbed, "Lucius…why have you come here?"

"My Lord I need to know if you remember why you went to the Potter house fourteen years ago." Lucius requested, he needed to know if he remembered being Tom, if he remembered his baby, his Dante.

The mans eyes narrowed, "Why do you question me, Lucius? Your Lord?"

"I do not question you My Lord, but I have just broken some mind compulsions and I believe you may be under some as well." Lucius said hurriedly, he pulled a piece of parchment, "I found this in my locked drawer in my desk after I broke the mind compulsions."

The Dark Lord took the parchment, his eyebrow raised, "Dante James Potter-Malfoy?" he questioned, before his eyes unfocused.

~oOo~

 _Tom could remember the devastation Lucius felt the morning that James and Dante disappeared. "Lucius, I promise you I will find Dante and James." He said firmly to the sobbing blonde as he clutched the ten-month-old baby to his chest. Draco was crying as well, he could no longer feel his younger twins presence and it scared the baby._

 _It was a few days later that the Daily Profit had announced that James Potter had married Lily Evens in secret a year before and that they had an eight-month-old baby named Harry James Potter._

 _Tom could not find it in himself to show the paper to the already distraught blonde man. But the evidence fit, James had left with Dante for an outing at the park that was a mere two blocks from the Manor, from there the man had been kidnapped by the so called 'Light' side._

 _Tom could feel the bond with James through the Dark Mark and it was strained to its limit. That told the ruby-eyed man that it was some form of the imperious curse on his steadfast follower. Most likely Dumbledore forced James into living with Evens and claiming Dante as 'Harry'._

 _He turned to Bellatrix, "Get Wormtail." Was all he said with his mouth quirked in a smile. He had promised to always protect Dante, so that was what he was going to do. The crazy haired woman jumped to her feet and ran from the room in an effort to please her Lord._

 _A mere five minutes later Bellatrix reappeared with the sniveling form of Peter Pettigrew behind her. "The rat is here my Lord!" he said with a crackling laugh._

" _M-my L-lord?" the cowardly man asked in a stutter._

 _Tom regarded him with narrowed eyes, "You were friends with Black, Lupin, and Potter, correct?"_

 _The man just nodded._

" _Good. I want you to gather information on the whereabouts of the Potters, find a way to weasel out their location and bring it back to me." Tom said with no emotion in his eyes._

 _Pettigrew swallowed around a lump in his throat, "Y-you won't hurt him, will you My Lord?"_

" _James Potter and Harry Potter will come to no harm by my hands, Wormtail." Tom said firmly, he made no mention of the mudblood who had dared to steal his most trusted follower from his family._

 _Pettigrew gave a small nod and turned from the room. He had a family to find._

 _~oOo~_

 _Two months later, October, Pettigrew came back with an excited grin on his face. "My Lord!" He exclaimed running into the man's study._

 _Tom raised an eyebrow, it was the first time he had not seen the rat cower in fear in front of him. "Wormtail."_

" _I have their location My Lord! The idiot Black thought it would be a great ruse! To have me as their secret keeper instead of himself!" The rat faced man forced out in excitement._

 _Ruby red eyes sparkled with a twisted happiness, "Excellent, tell me then Wormtail, where are the Potters?"_

" _The Potters are hidden at 7 Godric's Hallow."_

 _~oOo~_

 _The night wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe... And he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions... Not anger... that was for weaker souls than he... but triumph, yes... He had waited for this, he had hoped for it..._

 _"Nice costume, mister!"_

 _He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his pained face: Then the child turned and ran away... Beneath the robe he fingered the handle of his wand... One simple movement and the child would never reach his mother... but unnecessary, quite unnecessary...the image of Lucius hunched over Draco's form, sobbing, was lodged in his mind at the thought…_

 _And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet... And he made less noise than the dead leaves slithering along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and peered over it..._

 _They had not drawn the curtains; he saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist... He felt his heart clenched at the sight of little Dante…_

 _A door opened and the mudblood entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up the son and handed him to the woman, the child trying to leave the woman's arms. It was clear to Tom that the child knew she was not his mother… James threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning..._

 _The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open..._

 _He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand..._

 _"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

 _Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!... He laughed before casting the curse..._

 _"Stupify!"_

 _The red light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut...but his heart continued to beat…he continued to breathe…he would have his most trusted back…_

 _He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, he grinned…she had everything to fear... He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in... She had no wand upon her either... How stupid she was, and how trusting, thinking that her safety lay in the great Albus Dumbledore, that her weapon could be discarded even for a moment..._

 _He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand... and there she stood, Dante in her arms. At the sight of him, she held the child closer to her chest…_

 _"He's not mine! It wasn't my idea!"_

 _"No, it was your idea…Dumbledore merely went through with it…"_

 _"Spare me please!"_

 _"As you spared my followers?! As you spared Dante?!"_

 _"Please... have mercy... have mercy...spare me! Please, I'll do anything..."_

 _"Put the boy down, you silly girl!"_

 _He could not curse her with Dante in her arms…or could he?_

 _The green light flashed around the room and she dropped even harder than James had. He had been stealthy in catching the baby in her arms as she fell. The child had not cried all this time. He looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, when he saw who was beneath the mask he began to giggle and clutch at the man's robes even tighter._

" _It's alright, Dante. I promised to always protect you."_

 _As he turned to gather James and head back to Lucius there was the sound of footsteps behind him._

" _It was foolish of you to come, Tom."_

 _Tom sneered, "It was foolish of you to steal Dante and James from their home, Albus."_

" _You finally acknowledge your followers by their names? I'm surprised, Tom. Now put the child down, he does not deserve to be hurt."_

 _Tom felt his anger rise, as if he would hurt the boy he had promised to always protect. "You fool! As if I would hurt the boy!"_

" _I grow tired of this, Tom. Obliviate!"_

 _The spell hit Tom firmly, before he could gather his wits another spell came blasting at him._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _And then he broke. He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped with his enemy screaming for his 'Tom', but far away... far away..._


	2. Chapter 2

"My Lord?" Lucius asked concerned.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tom, Lucius?" the man said with a sad look in his ruby red eyes.

"Tom? You remember then?" Lucius asked carefully before his eyes turned hard. "You went after them that night, Tom! You killed James! You tried to kill Dante!"

Tom's eyes flashed, "I did not kill James." He said gently, he understood what Lucius must be thinking. "And I did not try to kill Dante…as if I ever would! I stunned James…killed the mudblood and had Dante in my arms when Dumbledore came through. He modified my memories and killed me…I don't know where Dante and James went…"

"Dante went to live with Lily's sister and her wale of a husband…I don't know what Dumbledore did to James." Lucius said with a wince, he didn't know if his husband was dead or alive.

Tom sighed and shook his head, "We can worry about James after we claim Dante and explain everything to him. Then we can find James…"

"What will I tell Draco?" Lucius asked no one in particular.

Red eyes bored into grey ones, "The truth, Lucius."

* * *

Harry James Potter was laying on his bed his mind whirling a mile a minute, his back bloodied and sore from the abuse Vernon Dursley had decided to inflict on him. He had been having flashes of what had happened that night in Godric's Hallow.

He remembered happily playing with his father on the couch before he was handed off to some strange woman. This woman was not his mother, which led him to the conclusion that while James Potter was his father, Lily Evens was not his mother.

He remembered a man coming into the home and holding him tightly as the woman pleaded not for him, but for _herself_. Harry snorted, so much for a mother's love protecting him from the killing curse. He remembered feeling warm and protected in the arms of the man who had saved him from the woman.

He had fallen asleep somewhere in there before his dreams began with being with Hagrid on his way to his 'relatives'. Where they actually his relatives if he was never actually related to Lily Evens?

He needed answers and he wasn't going to get any here, as the Order guarded him. As he got off of his bed a barn owl flew into his window with a letter that held the Gringotts seal.

Harry raised an eyebrow but opened the letter, none-the-less.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _It has come to our attention that there have been some discrepancies in your knowledge of your parentage and therefore your inheritance. We wish to rectify this matter as there are multiple contracts in your name and a few issues in where the money in your vaults are going._

 _This parchment is a portkey to the bank so, when you are finished reading please do not let go of the parchment and say the words,_ _ **turpitudinem consilia mala**_ *

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnok_

 _Head of Gringotts Bank_

 _Head of the vaults of Potter and Malfoy_

Harry's eyebrows skyrocketed to his hairline, head of the Potter _and_ Malfoy vaults? What the bloody hell was going on? He needed answers and it appeared as if the goblins had them. " _Turpitudinem consilia mala_." He said calmly as he felt his belly button be pulled from his body.

He felt nauseous as he landed from the portkey but quickly pulled himself back together. "Ah, Mr. _Potter_. We've been waiting for you." The goblin in front of him said with a creepy smile.

"I'm sorry…but _we_?" Harry asked carefully, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes, Harry, we." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Harry's eyes narrowed even further and his wand was in his hand in an instant, "Mr. Malfoy." He said sharply. "Draco."

Said man sighed and shook his head slightly, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder to restrain the boy. "Really I thought you two would fight growing up but not to this extent."

Now both boys looked at the man in confusion, "What do you mean father?"

Harry saw a brief flash of hurt in the man's eyes before it disappeared behind a mask. "I mean that neither of you are who you think you are."

Suddenly Harry's mind flashed to the image of Lily Potter and how he never thought of her as his mother. "Explain."

"I think it's better if you both go through the parentage ritual. I will tell you both the entire story afterward, but you need irrefutable proof that what I am saying is the truth." Lucius said firmly, with hard silver eyes.

Harry nodded in agreement, it would answer some of his questions anyway. "How do we do this ritual?" he asked.

"Ragnok will explain how to perform the ritual and what the different colors and lines mean." Lucius said with a sigh, "Please don't fight me on this, Draco. Not today." The blonde boy looked at his father worriedly but nodded anyway.

The goblin finally spoke up, "Both of you will cut your palms on your own designated pieces of parchment. Blue will mark the person as a bearer, red as not a bearer. A golden line means marriage while a green line between wizards and witches mean siblings. Understand?" Ragnok asked with wild eyes.

"What is a bearer?" Harry asked carefully.

Lucius made a motion to keep Rognok from answering, "A bearer is a witch or wizard who is able to conceive and give birth to children. Some witches and wizards have two fathers, two mothers, or a mother and father."

"Wizards can get pregnant?" Harry asked skeptically.

Draco snorted, Lucius shot his son a look. "Yes, Harry. It is carried through bloodlines, and a wizard who is a bearer is usually very powerful and precious. They are not to be harmed, they are to be cherished and protected." When Lucius saw that Harry was about to protest he hurried to finish, "That does not mean, however, that they are incapable of taking care of themselves. It also is not wrong for someone to want to be taken care of."

Harry nodded, seemingly lost in thought. In all honesty, Harry would have preferred to be a bearer…he always wanted a family and he would be able to have his own…he wouldn't have to fight anymore, he'd be protected by his partner in life…

Draco and Harry cut their palms and were quickly healed by Lucius. As names began to appear on the parchment Harry felt the blood leave his face. "What?" he asked breathlessly. He grabbed his parchment and read it for the fifth time.

 _James Charlus Potter-Malfoy-Lucius Abraxius Malfoy_

 _Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy_Dante James Potter-Malfoy (AKA Harry)_

The line between James and Lucius was gold meaning they were married while the line that connected himself to Draco was green meaning they were siblings. Lucius' name was in blue, as was his own while James and Draco's names were red. He found himself collapsing in the chair next to his…brother?

Lucius was sitting forward in his chair, "Now that the two of you have irrefutable proof I will attempt to answer any questions you have."

"How?" Harry was quick to ask he could feel tears building. He needed to know. If he had a family he needed to know why they hadn't come for him. Why had they abandoned him? Did they not love him?

Lucius could tell that his youngest was still fragile, no matter how old or powerful. He quickly moved to sit beside the boys. He took Harry's hand in his own, sensing he needed it more. Draco as well seemed to sense it so he let his father comfort the boy.

"What you both need to know is that your father and I loved you both so much. When I had found out I was pregnant I was ecstatic…but then I found out that James had been out with that mudblood, Lily Evens." Harry glared at the man for the term. Lucius sighed, "I'm sorry Harry but I am still a Dark Wizard but we will get to that. I confronted James and he admitted that his father wanted him to marry the woman in order to have an heir, his father was also not happy with the fact that I followed the Dark Lord."

Draco found his voice here, "Did James follow him as well?" Harry had to admit that it was a good question, did his dad follow Voldemort?

"The man you know as the Dark Lord is not who he used to be or who he is now. So yes, James followed him as well. But again, I will get back to that. When he found out that I was pregnant and that I had canceled my betrothal contract with Narcissa Black we became engaged and married quickly after." Lucius gave a small sad smile at the boy who's hand he was holding.

"The Dark Lord, or Tom as he had your father and I call him, was our friend and we were his most loyal supporters. You see, he does not want the Dark Magics to be forgotten. If the Light wins this war, the magic that runs in all of the Malfoy's veins will be lost…he also does not want magical children to stay with muggles."

Draco's eyebrows were furrowed, "Why not?"

"Because they fear what they do not understand." Lucius said softly, "Tom lived in a muggle orphanage growing up and the muggles there beat him and tried to have a muggle priest exercise him."

Harry froze at that, Dumbledore had never told him that. He and Voldemort shared more than he ever thought they would. Lucius caught his son's frozen expression and became worried.

"Da-Harry? Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

The boy nodded avoiding Lucius' eyes, "Can you please continue?"

"Of course," Lucius said with a nod but he continued to watch his son in concern. "Anyway, when the time came for the two of you to be born James and had created a contract with Tom. It can be broken at any time as I didn't want either one of you to be trapped in something you did not want."

Draco stilled, "What kind of contract, father?"

"Before you were born James and I had decided that he'd be Daddy or Dad and I'd be Mum…" Lucius said wistfully, trying not to steer the conversation.

Harry smiled slightly at the words, "I-if I can accept the rest of this conversation…and I can have some of my own questions answered I don't think I'd have an issue with calling you Mum…I've always wanted a Mum…"

Lucius could feel his eyes water and he wrapped his arms around the teen, "When you two were born Draco is eldest. He was crying and very healthy…when you were born," he started holding Harry tightly. "When you were born…you didn't cry, you weren't breathing…" The tears fell from the blonde aristocrats face. "I was so scared…but Madame Pomphrey was able to stabilize you…and you were always smaller than Draco…"

Harry felt himself tear up, Draco as well didn't look so good. "What about the contract?" Harry found himself asking.

Lucius sighed and squeezed Harry one more time, afraid the teen would never speak to him again. "It was a marriage contract between whichever twin would be a bearer and Tom. If neither of you had been a bearer there would have been no contract. James and I wanted the two of you growing up with the idea of the marriage contract, not just springing it on you when you got older. Harry, as a bearer you are delicate and fragile…that doesn't mean you aren't able of taking care of yourself…" he said when he saw his son about to interrupt. "But he would ward off all of the unwanted attention you would have had growing up in the pureblood circle as a bearer."

Harry gave a slow nod, he could understand why. And at least it wasn't unbreakable. They could break it if they wanted to…"I-I can still break the contract, right?"

"Before we do anything, I'd like to finish the story," Lucius said with a sad smile. "It will show you how much Tom gave up to try to protect you."

Harry gave a small nod with narrowed eyes, the man had killed his father and tried to kill him! How is that protecting him?!

"You both were ten months old when it actually began. Dante, you and James were taken from the park that was around the corner from the manor." Lucius swallowed as he remembered what had happened. "Draco wouldn't stop crying, it was like he could sense that his twin and father were gone. So I went to Tom. A few weeks later he was on the front page of the Daily Profit saying he had been in a secret marriage with Lily Evens and that they had a son who was eight months old. You were so tiny you could have been five months old." Lucius could feel the tears falling down his face but he couldn't be bothered to care.

Harry-no Dante swallowed. He had been kidnapped from his mother…from his brother…from his protector…"Wh-what happened at Godric's Hallow?"

"Tom pulled Peter Pettigrew from his ranks and told the man that he needed to know the Potter's whereabouts. He explained that James was imperioed. Two months later Wormtail came back claiming he was the secret keeper because Black had become too cocky." Lucius glanced at his boys. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Dante nodded as did Draco, "But…" Dante began, "I need to know if Sirius was involved…"

"Involved in your kidnapping?" Lucius asked gently but with hard eyes. Dante nodded. "No, he was not involved. He truly believed everything that Dumbledore had told him. That James and Lily had been in hiding and that they had a baby while they were in hiding."

"So no one knew you were married?" Draco asked incredulously, his eyebrows raised.

Lucius sighed, "Only those on the Dark side knew about our bonding. We thought that when Tom had been able to get into the Ministry we'd be safer in announcing our bonding."

Dante and Draco nodded in acknowledgment; Dante licked his lips. He still needed to know what happened that night. "And then what happened?"

"Pettigrew gave Tom the location and he went to go and save you and James." Lucius sighed, "He has shown me the memory so that I can explain it to you better. It was Samhain or muggle Halloween when he went. He entered through the front door where your father left his wand on the sofa." Lucius shook his head, "The moron didn't even have his wand on him!"

Dante and Draco each held one of their 'mother's' hands in comfort. "Tom stunned him, he knew he could break the imperious curse when he got him back to the Manor so he continued up the stairs as Lily had you." He said pointedly at Dante. "She claimed it wasn't her idea, but it was Dumbledore was only the one to go through with it but it was her idea. She had wanted to marry James and I ruined that for her…so she got her revenge in stealing my husband and son. She begged Tom to spare her as she held you hostage in front of her. Tom finally killed her and had you in his arms."

"I remember that…" Dante said in slight awe. "I remember Dad handing me to Lily but I couldn't understand why…she wasn't my Mum…she didn't have blonde hair…when… _Tom_ …saved me I remember feeling safe. I fell asleep after that. The next thing I remember is waking up as Hagrid flew me to the Dursley's…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the mention of the name 'Dursley'. "We will talk about where you were staying in a minute. After Tom had you he was heading back down to get James when Dumbledore came. He modified Tom's memories before sending the killing curse at him…"

"What happened to Dad?" Dante asked carefully, trying to be careful of his mother's feelings.

Lucius felt himself swallow again, "We don't know." He admitted with a hoarse voice. "I don't even know where _you_ went. That's why I came to the goblins."

"How did you remember me?" Dante asked in a whisper almost afraid of the answer.

"Dumbledore had messed with my memories as well, forcing me to marry Narcissa. I don't know how I remember you, all I know is I had a nightmare and it was the memory of finding out that you and James were missing. I ran to the family tree that the Malfoy's have and I saw your name…it must have had a compulsion on it so that I wouldn't look at it…when I saw your name I knew it wasn't a nightmare…and then I found the contract with your name on it in a hidden compartment in my drawer and I knew you had been real." Lucius said pulling Draco and Dante to his chest.

Dante found himself melting into his mother's embrace. He felt the tears that had been threatening to fall falling from his eyes. And soon he was sobbing. He had a family that loved him, he had a mother who had done whatever it took to get him back. He had a father somewhere who had protected him even through an imperious…he had a twin who he could feel the bond thriving with…and he never had to go back to the Dursley's again!

Draco allowed his mother to pull away from him so that he could comfort his now sobbing younger brother. Draco could feel something inside of him coming alive again, it must be the twin bond that he's heard about from his friends. Maybe it was why he always had to fight with Harry Potter…because he was lacking something from the other boy.

Lucius, on the other hand, was rocking his son trying to calm the sobbing boy, "It's alright, Harry…it's alright…"

It took a few minutes until Dante calmed down enough to just sniffle into his mother's chest. "Please call me Dante…there never was a Harry Potter…and I don't want to be Harry Potter anymore…I want to be Dante, I want you to be my Mum and I want Draco to be my brother!"

"Al-alright H-Dante..." Lucius said swallowing around a lump in his throat. He had his baby back. "I want you to be my baby boy too…but why were you crying? What happened?"

"I-I just don't want to have to go back to the Dursley's."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "Who are the Dursley's?"

"Petunia Dursley is Lily Evens' sister…"

Lucius' eyes narrowed even more as he tightened his hold on his son. "Dante…why don't you want to go back there?"

Dante froze in his mother's hold, his face was still buried in his father's chest when he responded.

"I didn't catch that, you were mumbling."

Dante took a minute before he turned his head and whispered into his mother's ear, "I didn't want you to think I was weak…"

It took a moment for Lucius to realize what that meant. When he did the tear flowed again, "Oh baby! No! I'd never think you were weak! You can't use magic on muggles as much as I wish we could." He kissed the boy's forehead lovingly. "You will never have to see those muggles ever again, you are coming home with me and Draco where you should have been all along."

Dante nodded, his face still hidden in the crook of his father's neck, "What about the contract?"

Lucius sighed and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "I think it will keep you safe from the purebloods that will want to use you for your bearer status…all I ask of you is to get to know Tom. Give it a month…if you don't like him or don't feel anything for him at all I will break the contract."

Dante nodded again, this time his eyes closing in exhaustion. "F-Mum?" Draco said carefully.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius asked gently trying to allow Dante to sleep.

"He's really pale, Mum…and I think he's bleeding…" Draco said gently.

Lucius jumped up and lifted his sleeping son's shirt and gasped in horror at what he saw. There were crisscross marks as if from a belt on his back, and it was bleeding profusely. "Ragnok, we need the use of your floo immediately! Contact St. Mungo's and send Madame Pomphrey to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible!"

The goblin nodded, his expression hard and firm as Lucius lifted Dante bridle style in his arms with Draco following after him.

* * *

Tom was waiting for them when they came through the floo. When he saw how pale Dante was in his father's arms he felt alarm. "Lucius? What happened? Is Dante alright?" he followed them into the room that would have been Dante's if he had never been kidnapped.

Lucius laid his son down and took off his shirt and pants, nearly sobbing as he did so. Tom helped him and gasped at what he saw. "Lucius?" he asked carefully, "What happened to Dante?"

"Those muggles he lived with did this! Those Dursley's! Isn't it bad enough that Lily stole my child and husband! But no! Her sister and her husband nearly beat my child to death!" Lucius exclaimed as he ran his hands through Dante's hair as he waited for Madame Pomphrey.

Tom's ruby red eyes held a fire at that information. He left the room and found Draco badly shaken in the den waiting for Madame Pomphrey. "Draco?" he asked gently.

The boy jumped and spun to face the Dark Lord, "Y-yes My Lord?"

Tom sighed, "I'm your godfather, Draco. You can call me Tom or Uncle Tom, understood?"

"What if you bond to Dante? Then you'll be my brother-in-law…" Draco said, it was clear he was in shock at everything that had happened.

Tom smirked, "Best to stick with Tom then…I need you to tell me what you know about Dante's life with the muggles."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he thought carefully, "I think I remember the street name…he was talking about it with Weasley and Granger…I think it's Privet Drive in Surry but I don't remember the number…"

"It's alright Draco, I think knowing the street is enough. Thank you." Tom said putting his hand on the young man's head. "He will be ok."

Draco swallowed and looked away, "Are you sure? I've been horrible to him at Hogwarts…but he's my twin…I don't want him to hate me…"

"If there's one thing I remember about our encounters…it's that Dante is a very forgiving person. If he can forgive me enough to come here with your mother…than he's already forgiven you, Draco. Neither of you knew you were siblings." Tom said gently, before Draco could say anything else Madame Pomphrey came through the floo.

She nodded her head at Tom and Draco, "What's happened?"

Tom narrowed his eyes, "Do you remember Dante?"

The matron frowned, "Yes…I also know he is Harry…I gained my memories back about a day ago. I was about to get in touch with Lord Malfoy…"

Tom nodded in understanding, Poppy had also had her memories messed with. "Then you know where Dante lived?"

Poppy paled, "Where is he?!"

"So you knew? You knew and did nothing?!" Tom was enraged.

Poppy sighed, "Albus wouldn't let me do anything. Every time I threatened to go to the Aurors he threatened to send him back during the Christmas holidays or that he'd expel him causing him to live with them 24/7."

Tom's temper ebbed away when it became obvious that the woman had tried to protect Dante, even when he was Harry Potter. "He's in his room. First door on your right."

The woman gave a sharp nod before hurrying along her way. Tom turned to Draco, "Tell your Mother I went muggle hunting."

"I want to go with you." The blonde Malfoy heir said firmly.

Tom raised an eyebrow, and appraised the fifteen-year old-soon to be sixteen. "Why?"

"They hurt my brother…I need to see where he lived…I need to know!" Draco exclaimed, "I was supposed to protect him! I'm the older brother!"

Tom sighed, "Draco, you were only ten months old…there was absolutely nothing you could have done."

Draco pierced Tom with his hard silver eyes, "He could have taken me. I could have been the one who was with those filthy muggles…Dante's so fragile…"

Tom looked the teen up and down before nodding his approval. "Your mother is going to kill me…" he sighed as he made his way to the apperation point with the blonde teen in tow.

Draco smirked, "Than we'd better hurry up…what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Tom smirked and he took hold of the teen and apperated away.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who liked/followed my story! Reviews are nice as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Poppy entered the room she was quick with her wand, "Lucius, I know you want to protect Dante but I need you to move over to the doorway for a few minutes." When she saw that the mother was not about to move she added. "As soon as I'm done you can comfort him, but if I don't help him soon…"

Lucius was quick to follow the matron's words as she waved her wand in complex patterns to save his son. He sat in a chair over to one side with his hands clenched in his lap. He watched the matron's every move, still trying to protect his son even if there was absolutely nothing he could do in this instance.

After awhile Poppy began to sweat but she continued on. Lucius became even more worried for his son then he had been. It had been a half hour and the matron hadn't paused in her spells. Finally, after ten more minutes, she slowed before completely stopping.

Lucius just watched her, waiting for the prognosis on his son. "Well? Poppy?"

"He will be okay." She said with a tired smile. "Some infection began to set in on those welts on his back…he should spend the rest of the night in the bed. He should be fine to get up for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Lucius felt his heart begin to beat again when he let out a breath he couldn't remember holding. "Why had they gotten infected?"

"He must have been laying in his own blood for over a week, Lucius," Poppy said as gently as she could. She paused before she added a piece of information she hadn't been certain she'd give the Malfoy Lord. "He almost hadn't made it…if I had even paused in my incanting or had been called a second later…"

Lucius made his way over to his son and kneeled before him. He took the boys hand and kissed it gently before running his hands through the boys raven locks…so much like his father's.

"I'll stay in the den overnight, if anything happens I'd rather be here to help," Poppy said trying not to interrupt the obviously distraught man.

Lucius shook his head, "Nonsense, Dippy will take you to the guest room down the hall." Said elf popped in and led the woman from the room, leaving the man to watch his son sleep for the first time in fourteen years.

* * *

Draco and Tom apparated onto Private Drive, "How are we going to find them?" Draco asked casually.

Tom waved his wand over both of them causing their clothes to change into everyday muggle wear. "That is simple, my dear Draco. We knock on a door and ask."

The duo made their way to the first house they saw, number 1 Private Drive. Tom quickly knocked on the door. An older gentleman answered the door. "May I help you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I think maybe you can. I'm looking for the Dursley household?" Tom asked smoothly with a charming smile. Draco could see the charm and charisma that Tom Riddle had used in gaining as many followers as he had during the first war.

The man's smile dropped, "Ah yes, the Dursley's they are at Number 4."

"Can I ask why you don't like the Dursley's?" Draco asked gently with a bit of understanding in his eyes. Tom smirked inwardly; the blonde teen was a perfect Slytherin.

The man's eyes darted from either man to the house across the street as if afraid the Dursley's themselves would come out and start screaming at him. "This is to be strictly confidential?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing you say will be repeated to the Dursley's or any authority figure," Tom said hoping to ease the man's fears and gain his information.

The man sighed, "They always claimed that their nephew, Harry…I think his name is, was some kind of criminal. That he went to some kind of school for the incurably criminal…but he was a sweet boy. Always looked after those that needed it. Not to mention that his oaf of a cousin, Dudley, always chased after him and tormented half of the neighborhood. But they always keep him in the house, he'd be out for the first few days after he got back from school looking well-fed and healthy. But by the time he left for school, he would always limp to the car and he looked paler and thinner." The man's eyes darted to number 4 again in apprehension. "You won't tell them I said anything will you?"

Tom shook his head and took his wand out, "They won't know because you won't remember at all, _obliviate_!"

"Can we kill them?" Draco asked with a fire in his silver eyes.

Tom shook his head in the negative, as much as he would have liked to have said yes. "No, knowing what I know about Dante he would not appreciate us killing the muggles...and we also do not want Dumbledore aware that 'Harry' has run away." He began walking towards the Dursley household knowing that Draco would be behind him.

"Then what is it that we are going to be doing?" Draco asked with a disappointed sneer on his face.

Tom smirked his Dark Lord smirk, sending shivers down the Malfoy heirs spine, "My dear Draco, we will be ruining their lives..."

* * *

Dante groaned as he blinked as sunlight streamed onto his face. His body ached all over and he struggled to remember where he was. Why was his bed so soft? He wasn't back at Hogwarts yet...so he couldn't be in the Hospital Wing...and his bed at the Dursley's was so thin it was nearly non-existent. Suddenly everything came back to him in a rush and he opened his green eyes wide in shock and pain stabbed through him as he shot straight up in bed.

Suddenly there were calming hands on his face and chest attempting to make him lay back down, "You should still be asleep, Dante. It's okay, everything is okay, you are safe here." Lucius attempted to calm his son and tried to keep him from hurting himself even more.

Dante's hands twisted in Lucius' robes, "Did that really happen? Please tell me that it all really happened?" his green eyes wide with unshed tears pleading with Lucius' icy silver eyes.

Lucius pulled his youngest son carefully into his lap, allowing the now sixteen-year-old to cling to him like a child. Lucius allowed himself to kiss Dante's raven hair as he comforted the teen. "It really happened, I really found you, you're really back home where you're supposed to be."

After Dante had calmed himself down he looked back up into his mother's icy silver eyes, "Where's Draco and T-Tom?" Dante knew he was too old to be held by his mother the way he was being held, but he figured that his mother had missed out on holding him just as he had missed out on having a mother hold him.

The worried looked came back to the blond aristocrats face, "Honestly, I have no idea. When we returned I left Draco with Tom and rushed you back to your room where Poppy has been looking after you. I have not seen them since we returned."

Dante blushed lightly he probably should have asked this first, "Where am I? What happened? And how long have I been out?"

"This is what should have been your room growing up." his mother admitted with a sad smile, "I am glad that it finally is being used for its intended purpose. As for what happened, those horrid muggles you lived with nearly killed you."

Dante looked ashamed and he began to play with his hands in his lap, "I-I would have been okay...I nearly always am..."

Lucius used a hand to tilt Dante's face back up to look at him, "Do you remember me telling you that bearers are more fragile? I did not mean magically and most of the time bearers can be physically strong...but emotionally? We want nothing more than to be loved and taken care of, we can, of course, take care of ourselves when necessary. You have been with the _Dursley's_ ," He growled, "Your whole life. Your body began to give in when you realized that nothing you did would make them love and care for you. Your magic refused to heal you like it normally would. If I hadn't gotten you to Poppy when I did...you would not be here with us right now."

Dante looked at his mother in shock before clearing his throat and glancing down. "H-how long was I out?" he asked timidly.

"It's been nearly twenty-four hours," Lucius admitted before allowing a worried look to show on his face. "I am surprised that Draco and Tom were not in here the second you woke up."

"Sorry, Mum! We were a little preoccupied!" Draco said sheepishly as he entered his twin brothers bedroom, Tom, in tow. Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son and the Dark Lord that accompanied him.

"And just what, may I ask, were you preoccupied with?"

Tom gave his signature evil smirk, "You may ask...but I am not inclined to share at the current moment in time."

Dante took this moment to look over the man that had tried to kill him numerous times, he felt his face heating up as he liked what he saw. The man, he knew, was older than his parents, however, he looked as if he were only in his late thirties early forties. He had dark brown hair that was cut neatly, however, a single curl continued to try and make its way into the center of his face. His eyes were a mix of brown with red flecks in them giving them a depth that Dante had never seen before. His features were very aristocratic and handsome and his build was tall and slightly muscular, but he was nowhere near Charlie Weasley's bulk. All in all, Dante was very impressed with the Dark Lords good looks, his mother would have no fear that his son was not attracted to the man he was betrothed to.

Tom them glanced in Dante's direction and sent the teen a reassuring smile. "Hello, Dante."

"Tom," he replied back unsurely.

"I am sure there is much we need to discuss. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

Dante bit his lip and glanced between the reassuring eyes of his mother and the careful eyes of his brother before turning back to the red-brown eyes of his betrothed and nodding his assent.

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter is very late and kind short in comparison to the other two, but I am now out of pre-written chapters for this story and am now writing it as we speak. Let me know what you want to see happen and I can see if it will fit within the fic. I'm still not sure if I want James to be alive or dead... leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
